Peeta and Me
by theHUNGERgamesISboss
Summary: Peeta and I Katniss Everdeen, have moved back to district 12 after the defeat on the Capitol and President Coin. In this story Katniss And Peeta do not have any kids and are not married yet. Is the Capitol actually gone? Is Prim dead? These are just some of the questions that Katniss can not believe that have happened so quickly. Read to find out more...
1. Chapter 1

**This story is set 5 years after the rebels over through the capitol during the rebellion which Katniss was the Mockingjay.**

You could call it a blessing that with the Capitol now gone and the people in the districts are free of the annual reaping for the hunger games, that Katniss can now be free to live with Peeta. Peeta unlike me has always wanted to have a child, but with the Capitol now gone and no threat of having a child taken away from us it seems to make Peeta want them more. Peeta is my boyfriend.

It's summer and the sun is setting over the meadow where we have spent the day enjoying each other's company. Peeta is such an easy person to talk to. He has a gift really, that's he always knows what to say when nobody else knows what to say.

We sit there lying in the grass of the meadow looking up watching the sun set in silence. Orange. Like a sunset. It's Peeta's favourite colour. 'Peeta.' I say dreamily. 'yes Katniss' he asks questioningly. 'I love you' it feels so free to say those three little words without it being forced. I say it because I mean it. I do love him. 'Katniss, wait here I need to get something from the house. I'll be back in a few minutes.'

When Peeta gets back he tells me to stand up. I do as he says. He stands in front of me on one knee slowly pulling a little box covered in velvet out of his pocket and opens it so I can see inside it.


	2. Chapter 2

A ring, an engagement ring. "Will you marry me?" Without thinking I jump up and kiss him until he demands an answer. "YES!" I almost scream at the top of my lungs. I surprise myself by saying the next few words "I LOVE YOU. I LOVE YOU. I LOVE YOU; and I will always love you no matter what happens." Peeta rewards me with a genuine smile. A smile of happiness.

"well then" Peeta says grinning. "What are you waiting for." He carefully puts the ring on my ring finger, whilst I stare at it's beauty. Its a simple silver ring covered in diamonds all the way around it. It's beautiful. VERY beautiful.

**6 months later...**

We couldn't possibly wait any longer. Most people wait around 1 year after engaging to get married. But I don't want to. "Peeta." I say softly, as if trying no to wake my mother and Prim up. Which is ridiculous really, because Prim is dead and mother is in district 4 working in the hospital. Peeta's eyes slowly open as I softly shake him awake. "yes Katniss" he's still half asleep so I shake him a bit harder to try and get his attention. It's 3am. "are you awake properly yet" I can't help but laugh because he looks so clumsy when he's half asleep. Where as me on the other hand. I've been awake all night convincing myself that the capitol is gone. Which it is, but I still have nightmares which seem so real, that I have to spend hours convincing myself that they are only dreams.

"Well I am now" he says. We are planning on having our wedding next week but we still haven't invited anyone but my mother, Haymich and Greasy Sae. Peeta wants to have a big wedding but I only want my friends and family. I finally decide to speak. " I want to invite Gale to our wedding." As soon as I say it I know its a bad idea. Peeta surprises me by saying "You can invite whoever you like. Gale is your best friend, you've known him all your life so why do you look like you think it's a bad idea?"

He's done it again. He's read my mind. I look down at my ring and start fiddling with it whilst I speak in a shaky voice. "I always thought that Gale..."

I get cut off by the sound of something, something loud. It sounds like it's off in the distance on the other side of district 12. Then I hear another, louder this time. "Bombs" My face immediately drops. I know the sound of bombs too well from my past experiences. This brings back painful memories of my past.


	3. Chapter 3

Immediately i start to shake vigorously. The bombing of districs 12, the bombs that killed Prim; The next thing i know i'm in some sort of underground prison like place. Then i see Peeta. "where are we?" i ask groggily. Peeta just notices that i'm awake. He's about to answer when another voice answers instead. "finally decided to wake up now sweetheart?" "Haymich?" "yes it's me sweetheart." I scowl at him but he just laughs. Haymich really knows how to annoy me. But the worst part is that he's good at it. Which annoy's me even more! "WHERE ARE WE!" This time Peeta answers knowing that i will get annoyed if Haymich answers. "we are in Haymich's cellar. I carried you here after you blacked out. Sweetheart." I hate being called sweetheart especially from Peeta. Peeta and Haymich laugh whilst i scowl at both of them wich makes them laugh harder! All of a sudden i start shaking. Badly. I can tell Peeta notices because his face turns fron laughter to i start remembering the events of earlier before i blacked out. I also notice Haymich looking concerned. Genuinely concerned.

"Katniss" Peeta says in a tone trying desperately to cover up the concern in his voice. "District 12 is mostly ash again." All of a sudden i have so many questions but all i can get out is "The kids?" "right behind you" he says in a reassuring tone. Sure enough they're right behind me sound asleep. Surprisingly i manage a few more barely audible words. "What happened to district 12?" "There were about 26 bombs in total. But for some reason yet again the victors village is untouched."

I blackout again but this time i wake up in a hospital. District 12's hospital. I'm very confused. My mother is sitting beside my bed in a chair looking very distressed. She lifts her gaze towards me. She notices i'm awake. And very confused. "before you freak out let me explain." "Ok" i tell her weakly. She glances up at me surprised that i haven't completely freaked out yet.

**Send me feedback in the comments my lovely majestic unicorn ponies! What do you want to happen?**


End file.
